De Ronin a Samurái
by Jaelina
Summary: Naruto fue todo lo contrario a lo que un japonés tradicional es. Lo tachaban de demonio, y sin embargo fue alguien que logró canalizar su rencor en la katana, convertirla en astucia y manejarla con un arte esgrimático envidiado por muchos.


**Status:** Completo.  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna. No-pairing/Naruto-centric. Rated K+.  
**Time-Line:** AU: Japón Feudal.  
**Notas:** Escrito para un concurso, dedicado para el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun . ¡Nyapy B-Day, Naruto!  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, no lo olviden!

**De ****rōnin a samurái**

Se dice que Jiraiya-sama no lo podía negar, cuando lo acogió en su camino era alguien sin igual, comenzando con el hecho de que siempre fue distinto a los demás, Naruto fue todo lo contrario a lo que un japonés tradicional es, un ser humano que jamás se hubieran podido imaginar muchos en aquella época de guerra, de peleas y traiciones. Lo tachaban de demonio, lo tachaban de delincuente, lo tachaban de diferente sin encajar en la sociedad.

Jiraiya-sama lo encontró en uno de sus incalculables viajes, algunos creen que fue durante su recorrido de Osaka a Kyoto, cuando Naruto, de mirada impenetrable y profunda turquesa lo miró con un rencor que le guardaba a todos y todas por su camino como rōnin. El maestro samurái no lo creyó, que aun sobreviviera ya era toda una osadía para alguien de su edad. Lo llevó consigo como su póstumo discípulo, la edad no estaba como para tener nuevamente un dōjō, y la vida sedentaria no era una opción que hubiese contemplado para su vejez, sus viajes eran su última aventura por el Japón feudal, y los días con Naruto eran más amenos de vez en cuando, cuando sus vicios no lo satisfacía en nada, no todos los héroes eran perfectos.

Naruto fue su gran y última hazaña, y no es que hubiese sido considerado un objeto de triunfo, fue su orgullo. A veces lo molestaba y se le pegaba como un bicho muy molesto, su hambre de conocimiento —aunque la falta de atención y comprensión era un muro muy alto para él, todos lo sabemos— para llegar a ser reconocido y convertirse en samurái fue su más grande sueño. Su esfuerzo fue digno de respeto, Jiraiya-sama nunca tuvo un discípulo tan entusiasta como él, y como su última voluntad, deseó que el joven rubio cumpliera su sueño y le relevara en su título, porque el gran Jiraya ostentaba el título del Mejor Samurái de toda la isla de Japón, y a su muerte el único anhelo que tenía era dejar su voluntad en las manos de alguien que logró canalizar su rencor en la katana, convertirla en astucia y manejarla con un arte esgrimático envidiado por muchos otros. Naruto fue su orgullo en su vida como ermitaño, y le agradecía mucho al chico.

Naruto, por el simple hecho de ser un desconocido rōnin huérfano, en ningún clan lo aceptaban, mucho menos algún damiyō, todos desconfiaban de él, pero a lado de Jiraya-sama sus puertas fueron abriéndose en cada pueblo que visitaba con su sensei y éste le obligaba a retar al mejor samurái que estuviera al servicio del damiyō de aquel lugar. Con moretones, algunos huesos rotos, rasguños de katana y sin heridas profundas, Naruto derrotaba a sus oponentes. Y aunque al final sintiera esa alegría resplandeciendo en su inocente sonrisa, durante cada pelea, Naruto blandeaba la espada endemoniadamente bien, tenía un particular estilo de tomar el tsuka como si fuese una extremidad más de su cuerpo, y corría demasiado, nadie sabría si era una táctica suya o una de sus locuras a la hora de hacerlo, pero algo era cierto, confundía a su enemigo y lo atacaba directo. Todos y cada uno de los espectadores de esos enfrentamientos estaban conmocionados, ningún dōjō enseñaba tales movimientos, y mucho menos un ataque directo de la katana arrastrada en la madera para un ataque hacia arriba dirigido directo al tórax de su antagonista con una delicadez que nunca mataba.

Naruto era el popular rōnin —porque no era considerado samurái— que manejaba la esgrima de una manera tan particular y mortal que a pesar de ello no asesinaba. El respeto a la vida era una de sus virtudes, o quizá una desventaja, todo dependía del cristal con que uno quisiera verlo.

Algunos cuentan que Jiraiya-sama le exigía practicar con dos bokken a la vez, para perfeccionar su control sobre la katana y canalizar la fuerza en sus tríceps y bíceps, otros más, prefieren creer que lo hacía con más de dos, posiblemente cuatro. Pero lo cierto es que Naruto manejaba todo su cuerpo y le daba prioridad a las armas que estuvieran en ambas manos sosteniéndolas, no simplemente una.

Jiraya-sensei terminó su viaje con Naruto en la legendaria ciudad de Kyoto, capital del entonces país de Japón, para presentar a Naruto ante el Shōgun, Sarutobi Hiruzen, y reconocerlo como samurái. Naruto no creía en lo que sus propios ojos veían, edificaciones majestuosas y una impetuosa muralla que se alzaba en lo más alto, la imagen pintoresca en nada se comparaba con ilustraciones de grandes artistas, que había tenido el placer de ver pues, después de todo, Jiraya-sensei era reconocido en cualquier rincón y con conocidos por todos lados. El rostro del rubio era inigualable, posiblemente nunca antes había abierto tan grande la boca para mostrar su asombro, ni qué decir del palacio de El Emperador. A la gente le gusta puntualizar en el hecho de que Naruto tuvo qué pedirle a Jiraiya que le pellizcara para despertarlo de su encantador trance en Kyoto, a lo cual Jiraiya no se negó y le pinchó su mejilla más próxima. Sin embargo, el joven no renegó ante aquel acto de su sensei, estaba más ensimismado por el panorama como para interrumpir el momento e iniciar una estúpida discusión con el viejo.

Era bien sabido que la gente salía y entraba de Kyoto tan rápido que, para el atardecer todos los rostros que había visto durante el día ya no los volvería a ver más en su vida o en al menos en una buena temporada, el país se movía constantemente. Los antiguos libros relatan que Naruto un día decidió dar una caminata nocturna, y ver por si mismo todos los rumores acerca de la majestuosa ciudad imperial, donde la vida continuaba hasta bien entrada la noche y al amanecer. Determinados barrios delataban el complejo familiar con solo un par de lámparas encendidas, otros más despedían olores deliciosos de la exquisita gastronomía japonesa combinada con los perfumes de las mujeres, el hedor del sake, y la tierra húmeda de verano.

En los libros se lee que durante esa noche, en un bar localizado frente al río, en el cuál se detuvo para comer algo —de ramen seguramente—, observó a un clan con ropas particularmente similares, yukatas en un azul nocturna y tétrico con un emblema en forma de pai-pai rojo. Se podrían describir como el típico clan japonés de samuráis al servicio de un damiyō, a no ser porque esa cabellera tan oscura en ellos les daba un aspecto aun más mórbido ante el extremo contraste de sus pieles. Se cree que Naruto los catalogó como "bastardos engreídos", podría ser envidia, podría ser malhumor, podría ser odio a primera vista, pero lo cierto es que ya sentía cierta enemistad.

En el grupo de _malditos engreídos_ estaba el famoso Uchiha Sasuke quien, se presume, fue un hombre muy hermoso, y en los retratos pintados lo detallan con ojos felinos y oscuro cabello azabache, con la piel más blanca jamás vista, una melena alborotada y rebelde, y un rostro asesino; aunque sabemos que muchas veces la historia es manoseada y sucia, por lo que afirmar todo esto es meramente para darle un toque apasionado y sensual en la historia de Kyoto.

Los antiguos libros también narran esa noche como una alborotada riña entre el clan de élite, Uchiha, contra el solitario rōnin, Naruto. El inicio de toda esta riña es incierta, algunos autores lo atribuyen a un tropezón por parte de Naruto para que Uchiha Sasuke lo insultara y Naruto terminara enfadado por el comportamiento de mierda, que se dice, tenía el entonces más joven del clan. Si no fuese por Uchiha Itachi quién sabe en qué pudo haber concluido la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo esa noche, y tampoco se sabe cómo es que el hermano mayor de Sasuke logró separarlos, ya que Itachi siempre fue un hombre tranquilo y de pocas palabras, a pesar de ser el miembro mas reconocido en todo el clan Uchiha, aún después de siglos. A lo mejor fue una amenaza hacia su hermano o alguna promesa hacia Naruto, quién sabe. Itachi fue un hombre muy incierto aún en los últimos días de su vida.

Esa noche, Naruto prometió una revancha.

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue presentado frente al Shōgun, su nerviosismo era evidente, pues esa boca suya estaba más suelta que de costumbre. Algunos clanes estaban presentes, miembros de la aristocracia, varios damiyōs y la familia imperial. Jiraiya comentó la historia de cómo conoció al joven rōnin, anécdotas de algunas de sus aventuras por Japón, las victorias que con las que Naruto creó su fama frente a la katana y sus sueños. Puede que a Sarutobi Hiruzen le causara simpatía, le conmoviera la historia, le agradara la actitud hiperactiva del rubio, o le conviniese tener a un miembro fuerte y decidido en su círculo íntimo de damiyōs, no se sabe a ciencia a cierta, pero lo cierto fue, que lo aceptó como un samurái, con la condición de presenciar un enfrentamiento con uno de los guerreros más fuertes que tuviera a su cargo y así verificar las palabras de Jiraiya-sama.

Se podría decir que para mala suerte de Naruto, el samurái elegido para luchar con él fue Sasuke, la personificación de la arrogancia, la petulancia, la soberbia y la vanidad. A decir verdad, si se permite a los escritores mencionarlo, Naruto estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión del Shōgun, nada mejor que llevar a cabo la revancha declarada anteriormente en un duelo. Naruto enaltecería el orgullo de Jiraiya-sama o lo arruinaría; Sasuke se ganaría un mejor reconocimiento en su clan o el repudio de su padre. Había mucho en juego, eso no se puede negar, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Naruto usó sus técnicas más complejas, y pareciese que Sasuke igual, porque al momento de que el rubio sacó su segunda katana de su saya, el joven Uchiha sacó lo que pudiese ser un chokuto, los registros y pinturas son contradictorias, sólo se habla de una katana corta y delgada, no la que usualmente usaban los samuráis. Así que seguían parejos durante el duelo. En un momento casi de desesperación, Naruto juntó las katanas para fundirla en una doble, cambiarla de posición y aplicar su famosa técnica, mientras que, por el contrario, Sasuke tomó sus dos katanas separadas para abrazar a Naruto con las hojas. Ambos ataques eran perfectos con sus respectivas desventajas, mientras que Naruto atacaba directo al pecho, Sasuke lo esperaba literalmente con los brazos abiertos, lo demás fue confuso, los testigos aseguraron que Naruto golpeó las costillas de Sasuke, mientras que el azabache le causó dos profundas y grandes heridas en la espalda al rubio. Apenas y podían mantenerse de pie, era insólito, Sasuke tenía inhabilitada una mano al tratar de no mover más sus huesos, mientras que Naruto se retorcía del dolor punzante de las llagas que le propinó el arrogante Uchiha, el movimiento final sería el decisivo.

A no ser, porque el Shōgun dio por finalizado el duelo. Era obvio que ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke les había agradado esa decisión, ¡el orgullo de ambos aún estaba en juego! Jiraiya trató de calmar la sangre de su discípulo y cerrar las heridas, mientras que Itachi hacía lo mismo para con su hermano menor. Pero todos y cada uno de los espectadores en ese momento quedaron asombrados, fue obvio que Naruto era lo bastante fuerte, y que aún tenía energías para seguir luchando, se sorprendieron al ver cómo fue que en ningún momento tenía la intención de asesinar a su contrincante, lograron ver en su alma el deseo por realizar sus sueños, el deseo de proteger a la gente que lo ha apoyado y que ha conocido a lo largo de sus viajes, y que el joven rōnin llevaba dentro la voluntad del sol naciente.

El resto es historia, se sabe que Naruto fue un fiel sirviente del Shōgun, y en cada guerra regresaba con la victoria entre sus manos. También se sabe, que el joven fue adoptado por el clan Uzumaki, provenientes de Tokio y residiendo en Kyoto en aquel entonces. Naruto fue el héroe de cada niño y niña de Japón, porque Naruto representó y seguirá representando la fuerza de voluntad de un ser que, sin tener nombre ni voz, pudo llegar a ser samurái. Se rumora también, que su mano derecha siempre fue Uchiha Sasuke, peleando hombro con hombro en el campo de batalla.

Hoy en día el monumento a Uzumaki Naruto es uno de los más visitados en Kyoto, los estudiantes y profesionistas van a pedirle consejos y fuerza de voluntad para realizar sus sueños, y en su placa se puede leer "Uzumaki Naruto, de rōnin a samurái, la voluntad del sol naciente".

**FiN~**

* * *

Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans de Uzumaki Naruto, a todos los que creemos en él y tenemos no perdemos fe en el manga. xD Para Annelesie (de CemZoo) por hacer el concurso, aún no sé si he ganado, pero bueno, creo que quedó decente el fic. :P Algo cortito, pero vamos, soy pésima con las cosas largas. u.u Ciao ~ No olvidéis de reviewear ;3 (¿existe tal palabra?)


End file.
